


Last One To Let You Down

by MaryNevskaya



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, ColdFlash Week 2018, Flower Shop Barry, Funeral Director Leonard, M/M, Tumblr: coldflashweek, Wakes & Funerals, coldflash - Freeform, no powers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryNevskaya/pseuds/MaryNevskaya
Summary: Помощь для бедного магазинчика Барри пришла, откуда не ждали.





	Last One To Let You Down

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Last One To Let You Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386737) by [meowitskatmofo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo). 



> *Первая база - поцелуи.
> 
> *Scarlet - в переводе с английского "Алый". В тексте не изменен по эстетическим причинам.
> 
> *Лилия Мира - цветок; https://vk.com/marynevskayafb?w=wall-148224606_3826
> 
> *Чтобы разъяснить порядок похорон в США: они делятся на три части - прощание, сами похороны и поминки. На церемонию прощания тело умершего бальзамируют (бальзамировщик занимается этим) и помещают в траурном зале в гробу на один или два дня. Прощание может происходить в похоронном бюро, в церкви или в доме умершего. Зал обыкновенно украшают живыми цветами (чаще всего розами).

Барри Аллен уже почти засыпал, и секунды отделяли его от падения из кресла и разбитого о прилавок лица. Он вскинул голову, причмокнув губами, и продолжил свою борьбу с наползающим сном. За весь день в цветочном магазине не появилось ни души, и он сходил с ума от скуки. 

Пару заказов он принял по телефону, даже их приготовил, но потребоваться они должны были не раньше завтрашнего утра. Так что он прочесал магазин, проверил запас цветов и снова прочесал магазин, возвращаясь к прилавку без дела.

В последнее время собственное дело не радовало успехами.

Хотя нет, собственное дело умерло.

И это было более точным выражением. 

Еще один месяц, подобный этому, и Барри не сможет больше держать магазин на плаву. Его живьем сжирали флористы, спонсируемые компаниями, и так называемые цветочные скульпторы. Дерьмо какое-то. Они драли втридорога за дешевые и пустые композиции, в которых даже стиля не было, и ничего с этим Барри поделать не мог. 

Барри не мог позволить себе даже рекламу, и, к сожалению, большинство из преданных ему клиентов исчезали, уходя куда-то еще. 

Или умирали, подумал он с прискорбием. 

Цветы Алленов из поколения в поколение передавались в его семье, клиентская база всегда была просто фантастической. Они знали, что за качеством и справедливыми ценами — только к Алленам. Его семье одновременно принадлежали три магазина, разбросанных по всему Централ-сити, чтобы справляться с заказами. 

Но так было двадцать лет назад. Теперь же все магазины, за исключением одного, были закрыты. Барри даже перестал арендовать таунхаус, в котором жил, и переехал в квартирку наверху магазина, потому что не мог себе позволить большего. 

И в такие моменты он так скучал по родителям. Они оба умерли, когда Барри был еще маленьким, оставив его на попечение дедушки, который отошел в мир иной, когда Барри уже учился в колледже. 

Он оставил учебу, чтобы заняться магазином, и ни разу об этом не пожалел. Барри и в самом деле смыслил в цветочной торговле — смотрел и учился у дедушки с того самого момента, как смог дотягиваться до прилавка. 

И некоторое время он справлялся. 

Ему удавалось удерживать сразу два места с тремя другими флористами на протяжении практически двух лет, когда недостаток заказов заставил его прикрыть один из магазинов и уволить всех остальных работников. Жалкое и ничтожное решение. Но с того момента дела шли хуже и хуже. 

Много раз Барри думал о том, чтобы продать место: здание магазина располагалось прямо в центре города, в его сердце, и пару месяцев назад он получил весьма хорошее предложение от Thawne Industries, однако щедрое предложение тогда вежливо отклонил. 

Так же жалко он подумывал о том, готовы ли они еще купить здание. 

Барри вздохнул, потерев глаза и откидываясь на спинку стула. Мягко зевнув, он понял, что больше не в силах был держать глаза открытыми. И вот так вот заснуть было так легко…

Внезапно дверь распахнулась, сверху звякнул колокольчик и у входа раздался низкий голос: 

— Привет? Тут открыто? 

Вскочив на ноги, Барри попутно чуть не свалился со стула, рухнувшего позади него на пол, и ударил ладонями по прилавку: 

— Да! Привет! 

Это был мужчина, и это был очень красивый мужчина в темно-сером костюме. Он был старше Барри как минимум на десять лет, но, вау, он был охренительно шикарен. 

Барри глуповато вытаращился, запинаясь: 

— К-как я могу тебе помочь? 

Мужчина улыбнулся и, боже, Барри уже был обречен. У незнакомца была яркая, счастливая улыбка, а его губы были самыми красивыми из всех, что когда-либо видел Барри. И эти глаза, вау, они были так красивы — сияли, как два сапфира, пока незнакомец окидывал худощавое тело Барри пронзительным взглядом. 

Язык мужчины скользнул по верхней губе, и Барри мог поклясться, что уже умер и попал в рай. Долгое, очень долгое время Барри был один. И один только вид языка, скользнувшего по губе, — за последние годы Барри не подбирался ближе к первой базе*.

— Мне нужны, — начал мужчина, тяжело вздыхая и соблазнительно растягивая слова, — десять красных роз на длинных стеблях. В ближайшие семнадцать минут и тридцать секунд. 

— О-о, — заикнулся Барри, стараясь не выглядеть полным идиотом. Он прошел за свой привычный прилавок, спрашивая. — Эм, для кого-то особенного? 

— Для гробового цветочного оформления, которое только что оказалось примятым у алтаря Первой Объединенной Методистской церкви Централ-сити, — промурчал мужчина в ответ, и по его глазам теперь было видно, что заказ был неотложным. 

— Ч-что? — завис Барри, потому что он определенно не такого ответа ожидал. 

— Я распорядитель похорон, — объяснил мужчина. — Я руководил оформлением, и помощница Ханна огибала скамьи, чтобы установить цветочное оформление, и все уронила. Все четыре десятка роз на длинных ножках. Половина оказалась раздавлена. Мне нужно как минимум десять, чтобы попытаться исправить все, прежде чем мы отправимся на кладбище для захоронения. 

— Эм, эм, конечно! — Барри немедленно рванул назад, хватая бумагу и заворачивая десять роз так быстро, насколько это вообще было возможно. Он прибежал обратно к прилавку, всучивая мужчине цветы и торопливо отчитываясь. — Есть! 

— О! Быстрее вспышки, — протянул мужчина, и от его яркой улыбки внутренности Барри превратились в сырое тесто. — Мой герой. 

Барри, обалдев, заулыбался, долго вздыхая. Просто никому не должно было быть дозволено настолько хорошо выглядеть в костюме. 

— О, да никаких проблем. 

— Сколько я тебе должен? — спросил мужчина, протягивая руку за кошельком к карману.

— Ничего, — не подумав, ответил Барри, по-прежнему улыбаясь, как идиот. — Пожалуйста, не каждый день мне удается побыть неотложной цветочной помощью. 

Нет, дурак, дурак, дурачина! 

Но брать слова назад было поздно. Вот дерьмо. 

Мужчина явно удивился, но он наклонился ближе, прижимаясь бедром к прилавку и отвечая: 

— Что ж, тогда за мной и вправду должок, Флэш. 

Внезапно щеки Барри вспыхнули, и он медленно заморгал, глядя, как уменьшается между ними расстояние. 

Мужчина же усмехнулся, явно заметив горящее лицо Барри, и подразнил: 

— Или, может, мне стоит звать тебя Scarlet*, хмм? 

— Барри. Меня зовут Барри, — ответил он, резко заглатывая воздух. 

— Спасибо тебе, Барри, — ответил мужчина, протягивая руку, чтобы пожать ладонь Барри. — Я Леонард Снарт, распорядитель похорон и бальзамировщик в похоронном бюро Снарт и сыновья. 

— Привет, — глупо ответил Барри, неловко сжимая руку Снарта. Его рука была мягкой, теплой, и она так подходила руке Барри. 

Ладно, имя у него, конечно, было ужасное, но он был адски горяч. 

— Прекрасный, — промурчал Снарт, и слова, слетавшие с его губ, звучали просто поэзией. 

— Что? — мечтательно спросил Барри. 

— Букет, — уточнил тот. — Он чудесен. 

— Точно, — ответил Барри, утонув в собственном смущении. — Я, эм, работаю только с местными поставщиками. Ну, знаешь, когда я мне это удается. Эм…

Снарт по-прежнему улыбался, и эти сумасшедше красивые глаза задумчиво глядели на Барри. 

— Барри? 

— Да? — он наклонился ближе, и ресницы Барри ощутимо затрепетали. Он мог почуять исходящий от Снарта аромат лосьона после бритья, и он пах так восхитительно, и был таким опрятным и аккуратным, и эти губы были неправдоподобно манящи… 

— Мне еще понадобится моя рука, — с усмешкой произнес Снарт. 

— О! Да! Прости! — Барри быстренько отпустил чужую ладонь и отступил, неуверенно приглаживая волосы. 

Снарт выпрямился, бросив взгляд на часы: 

— К сожалению, мне нужно идти. Но спасибо тебе еще раз, — засомневавшись, он склонил голову набок. — Уверен, что мне не нужно платить? 

— Я и цента не возьму, — ответил Барри, легко пожимая плечами. Все-таки один букет роз не спасет магическим образом его магазин от упадка. 

— За мной должок, — протянул Снарт и, направившись к двери, хитро подмигнул. — Увидимся… Scarlet. 

Барри смотрел Снарту вслед, повесив нос и проговаривая вслух: 

— Что ж… сегодня это, черт возьми, уже ничего не переплюнет. 

И он был прав. 

За весь оставшийся день не появилось ни одного клиента. Барри отправился спать пораньше, даже не поужинав, и снились ему розы и льдисто-голубые глаза — сон, каждую деталь которого Барри старался удержать в голове, проснувшись на следующее утро. 

Но он испарился слишком быстро, и Барри дулся, снуя по квартире и делая кофе. Он должен был быть готов к открытию магазина еще тридцать минут назад, но какой в этом был смысл? 

Все равно никто не придет. Он забрал все заказы на доставку, приготовленные вчера, и открылся. Отпивая кофе и утопая вместе с тем в жалости к самому себе, он вдруг услышал звонок телефона. 

— Цветы Алленов, — привычно ответил он. Композиция для гробового оформления. Что ж, неплохо. Он схватил бланк для заказов и быстренько его заполнил. 

И, повесив трубку, он вдруг нахмурился — телефон почти сразу зазвонил снова. 

— Цветы Алленов, — ответил он снова, удивленно выслушивая очередной заказ. Лилия Мира* на прощание*. 

И вскоре он услышал новый входящий звонок — у него даже частота пульса подскочила от волнения. Он не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз был так занят. 

И снова, и снова, целый час поступали звонки, пока Барри, наконец, не переключил телефон на автоответчик, принимавший заказы. Ему нужно было доставить цветы, а еще его поджидало девятнадцать новых заказов. 

Он снова взглянул на заполненные бланки, замечая кое-какие сходства между ними. 

Все заказы предназначались для похорон. Конечно, некоторые службы происходили в разных церквях и местах, но похоронное бюро у всех было одно и то же. 

Снарт и сыновья. 

Барри тут же пролистал телефонную книгу, чтобы найти номер бюро. И пока шли гудки, Барри нервозно дергал телефонный шнур, накручивая его на пальцы. 

Другого объяснения и быть не могло. 

Все дело было в Леонарде. 

— Похоронное бюро Снарт и сыновья. Меня зовут Лиза, чем я могу Вам помочь? — прощебетал вежливый женский голосок. 

— Эм, да, — медленно произнес Барри. — Можно ли поговорить с Леонардом? 

— На секундочку, могу я узнать, кто спрашивает? 

— Это, мм, Барри? — ответил он, не зная, должен ли сказать что-то еще. 

— Погоди-ка, — голос девушки резко изменился. — Барри из цветочного? 

— Эм… да? — Барри моргнул. Он понятия не имел, откуда эта девушка знала его; щеки запылали снова. 

— Повиси секундочку, сладкий, — промурлыкала девушка, и приятная музыка заполнила время ожидания. 

Барри уже умудрился закрутить шнур в узлы и теперь отчаянно дергал его, пытаясь развязать все обратно. 

— Ну что же, здравствуй, Scarlet, — и тут в уши Барри влился прекрасный соблазнительный голос Снарта. 

— Вау, привет! — воскликнул Барри. — Я хотел… — и именно в этот самый момент он потянул узел слишком сильно, и трубка выскользнула из его руки, громко шарахаясь о пол. — О, черт! 

Барри скользнул, быстренько подхватывая трубку обратно и начиная бормотать: 

— Черт, прости! Не хотел тебя уронить! Я просто, эм, хотел поблагодарить тебя, — тут он притормозил. — Это ведь… это ведь был ты, так? 

Снарт мягко усмехнулся, подтверждая: 

— Да, это был я. 

— Но как? Как ты все это провернул? — спросил Барри, счастливо улыбаясь. 

— О, я распорядился, чтобы сотрудники нашим новым рекомендованным флористом сделали Цветы Алленов, — услышал Барри самодовольный ответ. 

— Вау, ты… ты сделал это для меня? — Барри был просто ошеломлен. Он улыбался, как безумный. — Это так мило. Я… Я не знаю, как отблагодарить тебя. Ну, думаю, мне как бы не нужно тебя благодарить, потому что ты сделал все это, чтобы поблагодарить меня, а то все это пойдет по кругу бесконечное множество раз…

— Ужин? 

— Погоди, что? 

Снарт усмехнулся снова, медленно протягивая: 

— Я хотел бы пригласить тебя на ужин, Барри. 

Сердце в груди Барри сделало сальто, подскакивая до самого горла. Он кивнул несколько раз, прежде чем вспомнил, что они говорили по телефону, и Снарт его не мог увидеть. 

— Да, боже, стопроцентное да. 

— Чудесно, — ответил Снарт. — Сегодня вечером? 

— Да, однозначно! Во сколько? 

— Как насчет семи? 

— Идеально! 

— Я заскочу за тобой в магазин, — пообещал Снарт. — Увидимся сегодня вечером, Scarlet. 

— Сегодня вечером, — повторил Барри мечтательно, буквально растекаясь по кухонному полу. Он прижал телефон к своей груди, смеясь и победно подкидывая ноги. 

Гребанное дерьмо, у него свидание с Леонардом Снартом. Супер милым и невероятно горячим Леонардом Снартом. И не только это! Теперь он был рекомендованным флористом Снартов, и у него было девятнадцать заказов. Барри не мог перестать улыбаться — он засуетился, бегая по магазину с таким приливом энергии, какого у него не было уже долгие недели. 

Барри столько всего нужно было сделать, и ко всему прочему ему нужно было приготовиться к свиданию. 

Может, одного букета и впрямь было достаточно, чтобы все-таки спасти его цветочный магазин. 

Ну, или чтобы переспать с кем-то горячим.


End file.
